Adventures in Beachgoing
by Spirit414
Summary: Three separate oneshots exploring three pairs of friends'adventures at the beach. Jack/David, Spot/Race, Mush/Blink. Purely friendship. Not slash.


**A/N:** Alright, well this little gem popped into my head on the long car ride home from MY beach vacation. Just so you know this is NOT slash, though it can be if you REALLY want it to be. :) It's supposed to be funny, I thought it was, so hopefully you get a nice laugh out of it as well. My Jack is not perfect, much like Captivatedbythesky's, but I hope you all can appreciate it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I DO NOT own anything affiliated with Newsies. You wouldn't want to know what it would be like if I did.

Enjoy!! (and don't forget to reveiw)

* * *

"No, absolutely NOT." David had said this exact phrase twenty-four hours prior to this moment when Jack had excitedly shoved the Waverunner Rentals pamphlet in front of his face. David had also said something to the effect of, "There's no way I'm ever getting on one of those."

He had crossed his arms defiantly over his chest with a sense of finality, and Jack had simply smirked and walked way without another word. David had been suspicious, but after over an hour without Jack mentioning it, he'd been pretty sure that he'd won the argument.

So why, David asked himself, was he currently standing on the dock of a shady jet ski rental place staring at the machine he had previously vowed he would never get on as long as he was still breathing.

Shutting his eyes, he vowed that he would never underestimate Jack's power of persuasion _ever again_.

The knot of mixed apprehension, anxiety, excitement, and about a thousand other emotions only seemed to tighten with every word of the supervisor's "safety procedures" speech, and he glanced icily at Jack who was listening happily with a bit stupid grin on his face.

As the supervisor, Bill, explained how to start the jet ski, how to drive the jet ski, how to turn the goddamn jet ski, David let his thoughts wander.

He let his mind drift to images of himself flying off the back of the jet ski, getting his hair caught in the engine, or even, as the safety video _clearly_ warned, having a stream of water forcefully inserted up his—

"You ready Dave?" Jack's voice cut into his thoughts and David glanced over at him.

"No, I am not ready. I said I didn't want to do this Jack, but here we are. At the rental place. Going to do it anyway."

To David's dismay, Jack simply rolled his eyes fondly at David's wining and replied, "You know, you really could have said this earlier, not as we're just about to get on the jet ski."

Narrowing his eyes, David folded his arms as tight as he could across the bulky life jacket, "I did say that! I said it in the hotel, I said it last night, and I said it in the car as we drove here. You just have selective hearing."

Jack didn't seem to hear him, already having climbed onto one of the metal death traps as David was ranting. He pointed behind him, "Get on, you're sharing one with me."

At this lovely piece of information, David's eyes instead widened, and he immediately protested, "No Jack, there's no way I'm ever getting on one of those with you. You, who can't even pull your car out of your driveway without hitting something. Besides, I'd rather crash my own than have you crash it for me."

Sighing, Jack tugged at the straps that held his life jacket together, "Come on David, stop whining like a little girl and get on already. Everyone else is waiting."

The other people in their group were already on their jet skis and were staring at David like he was the spawn of the Loch Ness Monster.

Turning red in the face, David clambered awkwardly on the back of their designated vehicle behind Jack, then proceeding to hang on like his life depended on it.

"Dave. Would you ease up? We're not even moving yet." Jack's voice was laced with annoyance, but David detected a bit of amusement.

"No." His voice was muffled against Jack's back, "I don't want to fall off."

David only seemed to cling tighter when Bill eased the machine into the water, and tighter still when they started moving at an idle pace through the water.

When he realized they weren't going to go any faster any time soon, David eased his death grip on Jack. "Can we just go at this speed? I like this speed. It's rather calming actually."

He heard Jack sigh in front of him, concentrating on going in a straight line, something he was having a world of trouble with. The jet ski refused to stay straight, instead weaving back and forth.

"Jack? Do you think you could go straight?"

"David? Shut up."

David straightened up on the back of the machine, "Hey, just because you can't steer doesn't mean you have to yell at me."

"Well do you have to point it out?"

"So you acknowledge the fact that you can't steer." This statement received silence from Jack, and David smirked behind him, knowing he'd won.

They had now entered the freestyle zone, but Jack was still going at the same idle pace as before. "Jack? You do know you can go a little bit faster now right? But just a little bit faster, I need to get used to it."

There was no answer, only silence. David tried again, "Jack? Is this as fast as it goes?"

"David…" Jack trailed off, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Um, do you remember what the…'go' button was?"

Suppressing a laugh, David leaned forward and looked over Jack's shoulder. "I think it's that one there." He reached around him, pointing at lever similar to that on a dirt bike. David reached around further, trying to press down the lever for Jack, wanting to at least go a bit faster.

"Hey!!" Jack slapped his hand away, "I'm the driver here! Don't touch that."

"Fine." David continued in a patronizing tone, "I just seriously can't believe that this is how fast you're going to go."

Suddenly with a shriek, David felt himself thrown backwards, having little time to latch onto Jack before they were both thrown off the jet ski in a burst of acceleration.

Spluttering, David surfaced and faced a now scowling Jack, "You're such a dumbass, you know that?"

"Well it serves you right!! I was going to go faster, I just had to get my bearings ok?"

The thought dawned on David that Jack had been scared as well, though he would never admit it, and had been reluctant to go faster because of this (slightly amusing) fact.

The traces of a blush were still in Jack's cheeks as David hauled himself back up onto the jet ski. "Well, Jack, are you going to get back on?"

Jack muttered something that sounded unquestionably like, "I don't want to jet ski anymore."

David narrowed his eyes at Jack for a breif moment. He wasn't having any of that. "OH NO. I paid seventy-five dollars for this stupid thing, so you swim your ass over here and drive me around for forty-five minutes or so help me God Jack Kelly I'm going to do it for you!"

Jack stared at David with wide eyes, startled at his friend's outburst. Through his laughter he managed a strangled, "Yes ma'am," before hauling himself back onto the dreaded machine as well.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks!! Hope you liked it. There's going to be two more after this, unless you awesome people can give me an idea and another pairing to use. I do love ideas, so if you have one, don't be afraid to ask. :P**


End file.
